


Weakness.

by maylio (maylioflowers)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sad okay, M/M, Naegami, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylioflowers/pseuds/maylio
Summary: Byakuya Togami considers any feelings of love a weakness, especially in the form of a disease.





	Weakness.

Byakuya Togami considers emotions like love a weakness. A waste of time, and a chance to be negatively impacted or used. It leaves an opening, especially in a killing game like this, to be harmed or thrown off the top.

Despite this standpoint, the presence of an annoying boy named Makoto Naegi consistently pops up in his mind. He's average, and has no real talent or qualities. He will forever be a needless pawn in this game, wherein Togami is almost as high as the king. 

This is what he tells himself, even though Naegi and his constant efforts to be his friend are always there. So, he humors him. Spends time with him when they have free time, and picks him as an assistant of sorts for investigations, all the while still being fairly straightforward and negative towards him, but letting his genuine appreciation show up occasionally.

He doesn't even realize Naegis impact on him until he's thinking about him while reading in the library, or being disappointed if he doesn't hang out with him during free time, or being utterly enthralled with how well Naegi is able to piece together a mystery with a bit of work.

He's not truly come to the realization until watching him talk to Kirigiri after a morning meeting which he skipped. He walks out of the library, walking around a corner before seeing him talking to Kirigiri.

It upsets him; there's no need for him to talk to her, the chances of her hiding something or being a mole for the mastermind were high. It almost disgusted him.

As he turns around, almost scoffing to himself, he feels a tightness in his chest. He pauses for a moment, before beginning to cough. It starts out calm, but quickly evolves into a coughing fit, and he's barely able to breathe for a moment. When he stops, he can hear what he assumes to be Naegi running towards him, and a few petals on the ground in his hand.

"Togami! Are you okay? I should get you some water." Naegi says, looking at the somewhat bewildered face on the heirs face. Togami shakes his head implying no, he does not need help, but the boy has run off anyways. He stares at the flower petals in his hand, before crushing them, putting the remainders on the floor, and stepping on them while getting up.

He stands for a moment, waiting, before seeing Naegi come back, looking worried enough to make Togami think he was the one who actually had the coughing fit. 

"Here you go! Are you sure you should be standing? You seemed to be in pretty bad shape when you were coughing..." Naegi trails off, passing him a glass of water which Togami gladly takes.

He drinks the water, before answering Naegi. 

"I should be fine. Thank you."

Its offputting that he even bothered to say thank you, and he all but cringes inwardly. Naegi notices it too, albeit in a far less serious matter.

"Man, did the esteemed Byakuya Togami really say thank you? Guess I'm doing something right." He offers a smile and a slight laugh, and Togami hates how he actually enjoyed when Naegi said his full name, and hates even more how his chest began to tighten.

"I wouldn't say that. Goodbye." Togami says coldly, before turning and walking away. He makes it to the library before coughing again. He's mad at himself, it's a given. Having a disease based on love is terrifying in a game like this, and it only holds him back. Having the feelings for Naegi of all people isn't helping him any, either.

Love is a weakness.


End file.
